


hot mess

by orphan_account



Series: Criminal Minds Drabbles [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: cases were hard.





	hot mess

**Author's Note:**

> listen. listen. i hate using capital letters im done

whenever they finished a case, reid and morgan would have sex. like, congrats-we-didn't-die sex. the longer the case took, the better the sex. it's how they relieved themselves of their frustrations rather than fighting.

this case lasted two weeks--the longest in several months. the unsub killed at least 25 people over the course of three months, but only 16 bodies were found. he tortured them--spencer deduced that because of the ligature marks and slash marks that were from a whip. the bodies were hid well, and the unsub covered his tracks even better. he was obviously intelligent.

spencer straddled derek, donning a pair of nice booty shorts and fishnets. derek smiled and grasped at reid's ass. reid grinned and kissed derek's neck, working his way up to derek's lips. derek gasped as reid worked his hips. spencer took this chance to force his tongue into morgan's mouth.

"c'mon pretty boy, stop teasin' me."

"as scorpions once said in the single from the album crazy world, 'tease me, please me, no one needs to know.' let me tease you--" he leaned in towards derek's ear and whispered, "and then i'll please you--"

_kiss._

"all."

_kiss._

"damn."

_kiss._

"night."

derek grinded up and made spencer moan, forming a smile. spencer slid up and down derek's bulge, enjoying the friction until it wasn't enough.

he slid down and unbuttoned morgan's jeans, pulling those and the boxers he wore off of him. he usually smiled when he saw derek's cock, but tonight he bit his lip and started stroking it lightly. he placed light kisses to the tip before deepthroating his dick in one swift motion.

derek sighed, enjoying the sweet feeling of spencer's mouth. spencer tapped his thigh once, then twice, their secret code for derek to pull reid's hair and fuck his throat. spencer let his jaw go slack as derek thrusted into his throat.

three, two--

spencer forced himself off just as he felt that derek was about to cum.

"need you hard so you can fuck my ass that you love so much."

"fuck yeah, baby."

spencer stood up and put his thumbs between his hips and his shorts, giving derek a peak of what was underneath. he swayed his hips to his own rhythm and slowly pulled his pants down to reveal a pair of black lacy panties with a hole in the back.

"you know just what i like, baby girl."

spencer blushed. he always liked when derek called him a girl.

"blushin' now, aren't we? like it when i call you a girl? how about when i call you a bitch?"

spencer shuddered, silently begging derek to get inside him now.

"yeah you do. dirty slut."

"derek, please, just fuck me--"

derek sat on the bed and waited for spencer to straddle him and start fucking himself. reid coated his hand in saliva and stroked derek, taking his time to watch morgan's face.

spencer lined up and slid down, sighing in pain before going back up and starting to fuck himself. derek met each of his movements with a harsh thrust, both moaning.

derek growled and picked spencer up before shovinf him against a wall and fucking him like there was no tomorrow. reid scratched up and down derek's back, for sure leaving blood stains. spencer cried out as derek hit his prostate, moaning loudly and sobbing.

"mmm, you like that, whore? like it when i fuck your tight little ass?"

"yes! yes, i love it--"

spencer came with a cry, causing derek to follow suit.

spencer kissed derek as he pulled out. spencer grabbed something and shoved it inside of himself, keeping the cum in. derek smiled.

"goodnight, baby girl."

"goodnight, derek."


End file.
